His Secrets
by clawsandteeth
Summary: Robbie father kidnaps young women and Robbie is happy to have nothing to do with him. Until he is forced into his father's life again when he kidnaps one of Robbie friends.
1. Chapter 1

Please Review

I became really interested in Rade fan fictions so this is my attempt at one. Hope you like it.

Dose a starving animal bite?

She growled and bit his hand as he reached for her as he tried to stroke her cheek. He moved his hand back and looked at her sadly. He was only trying to help. She had been here for five weeks; three weeks longer than then any of the others lasted. She was his friend he couldn't let his father do to her what he had the others .Jade watched Robbie her breathing heavy with anger. She leaned back against the bars of her small cage and stared at him with crazed angry eyes.

"I'm sorry," Robbie looked at her filthy angry face. "If you," his voice faded. Instead he frowned shaking his head and pushed a loaf of bread to her through the cage bars.

Standing the young man looked around his father's dark basement. He ignored the tied up female in the corner. He only could save one.

Walking back up out of the basement he clicked the light off. His father always wanted the light off. He found his father sitting at his computer.

"I'm going to school now," He announces.

His father turned around pushing his glasses up his nose and eyed his son with a smile. "You've been coming over a lot lately since I got your friend. Your grandmother wouldn't like that."

He avoided his father's gaze. "Are you going to let her go?" He hated how much he looked like his father. The glasses, the nose, all identical replicas.

"The only reason she is still alive is because of you son." He grins at his son. "I won't dispose of her until you say."

"I understand," he quickly says leaving into the chilly air. He had a long ride back to school.

Robbie glanced around the table at his friends as they all sat quiet. Normal for the last few weeks since their sarcastic vindictive friend went missing. Robbie moved a piece of food around on his plate burning guilt moved through him. The need to shout a confession of what he helped his father do screamed inside him. Beck's head hung low. He barely spoke anymore.

"What happened to Rex?" Cat asked from beside him. Making all of them jump from their personal thoughts.

Robbie frowned, he had forgotten Rex at his dad's and remembered half way to school and hadn't went back for the gift from his father.

"I left him at my dad's." Robbie looks around at the group and their shocked stares.

"Your dad," Tori asked. "I thought you lived with your mother and grandmother? "The young man shrugged and looked back at his food.

"Jade's alright isn't ?" Cat was once again the one to break the quiet around the table. Voicing a question they had all had on their minds for weeks.

No one answered of course.

Robbie averted his gaze as he walked in on his Dad finishing his business on the girl with the blond hair. He rose from her with a huff tying the glazed eyed girl to a pole in the room zipping up his pants. He patted his son's he grinned at his son as he left the basement.

Robbie felt nauseous, but he felt he had seen this all his life. Well until his mother couldn't handle it anymore and moved away from his father's secluded home on the hill were he committed his atrocities. He had been thrilled when his mother had told him that he would be moving away from the home were as long as he could remember had always been filled with screams.

He had been contacted by his father three months ago after many years. A single phone call had thrown him back into a world of screams dragging a friend with him. His father had said he was watching one of his friends. He had described her as the pale beauty with a painfully mean attitude. It only took him seconds to realize who his father meant.

He had tried to protect her, but of course Jade wouldn't listen to his advice about not walking around alone. Instead she insulted him like always and called him a creep when he followed her.

He looked back at Jade who stared at the glazed girl in the corner blankly. A light flickered. Her sweaty hair framed her face which was marred by bruises of many different colors. Blood dripped down her chin from her lip.

"Has he hurt you again?" Robbie asked bending down to look at her through the bars. His face was full of worry.

Jade's gaze turned on him in a hurt rage, then her expression turned blank again. "How are our friends?"

He blinked at the question but answered anyway. "Worried," he bit his lip.

Jade moved from her position and rose as much as the cage would allow. "I'm hungry."

Robbie looked through his jacket removing the bag of candy he had bought handing it over to the filthy waiting hands. As she ate the view candy greedily Robbie frowned.

"I'm sorry Jade," Is the only thing he could say.

She froze her blue gaze locking with his. "Water," She finally said after a silence.

Robbie handed her the bottle of water his father always kept just out of reach from whoever was in the cage. He loved games.

She gulped water dripping from her chin onto her torn dirty grey shirt.

The basements door opening had both young people turning to stare at the basement entryway as Robbie father came down. Whistling a horrible tune both had heard too often.

Jade moved back from her cages opening to lean against bars on the other side. Her eyes had grown wide and unfocused. Robbie glanced back at her his stomach dropped. Standing he watched his father move towards him making a move for the cages lock.

Robbie quickly griped his father's hand before moving it away just as fast. "You said you wouldn't mess with her."

His father laughed loudly. "Like it matters I have already had her once."

Controlling his breathing Robbie looked away. "Please, don't hurt her anymore."

His father laughed then suddenly Robbie's collar was being held and he was yanked forward. His father brought his face close his breath rancid. "I'm already going against my own rules by letting her be around this long. You think I'm not going to do what I want?"

Robbie met his father's gaze for a long time maybe too long. He was thrown to the ground roughly his head hitting the near wall painfully.

His father began unlocking the cage. Jade began to panic he began shouting threats then whimpers as the man reached in taking hold of her arm. "Robbie, Robbie, Robbie!" She was shouting as the man drug her over to a mat. Robbie finally regaining his senses had stood following his father trying pointlessly to stop him. When the man had torn away Jade's top Robbie had bolted up stairs searching for his cell.

He had the number dialed in all he had to do now was press call. Then all this would be over he would be free of his father and save his friend. A memory surfaced in his mind a memory his father had always blackmailed him and his family with if they ever told. One name always had them remain silent. Little Molly.

The cell clattered to the floor and broke and he collapsed into the wall behind him sliding down it. He couldn't do. He was horribly selfish he concluded as he covered his ears to block out Jades screams for him. His father returned a few minutes later and walked by him without a word. Robbie hesitated before going back down. He looked at her as she hugged herself. Leaning his head against the bars Robbie closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Jade," Whispering softly. "I'm so sorry."

He opened his eyes when he felt breath against his face. He found the girl with her face a few inches from his separated by bars. "Make it end please." Her harsh whisper surprised him. Tears streamed form her eyes. Robbie understood, "I can't, I'll find a way to save you, but I can't have him." He shook his head not wanting to finish his words.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah this story is depressing but it will change, well as much as it can lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter it is a changing point. Tell me if anyone is OC though I try to progress their personalities based on what's going on. I am open to questions anyone may have about my story and will answer them the best I can. Reviews are what get me writing.

Please review

Robbie turned to his side on his bed, bringing his blue cover up over his head trying to block out his mother's concerned voice coming through his bedroom door.

"Robert, please," His mother said her voice a quivering mess. "I saw the calls from your father. What going on? We can move." His mother said suddenly. "I can call your aunt and she would let us stay with her."

Robbie moved from under his covers and to his door. He opened it and gave his short mother a pained smile. "He just called mom." Robbie ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't answer promise."

His mother's worried stare only intensified at her son's worn expression. "What is he making you do?" Her words flew from her mouth her expression horrified. "Oh my, not again," she says. A hand flew to cover her mouth.

"Mom," Robbie quickly said before his mother could over react. "Really I'm fine."

"Then why do you look so worn?" His mother asked. "Stay away from him Robbie." Her voice had grown weak and her face had grown pale.

"No problem," With that he closed his bed room's door in her face.

Taking the glasses from his face he smashed them against the floor in frustration.

Darkness seeped into the creases of her mind willing her towards it. A world inside her mind was calling her. A world free from the damp walls and musky smells of her tormentor's basement. Her eyes trailed to the filthy mattress on the other side of the basement which was once maybe a day ago a sandy blond girl had been. They hadn't had words between them besides the first night, when the girl had screamed for help for hours. Jade had let her scream, though she understood well it was pointless, but as the hours went by she had screamed for the girl to shut up. Her sanity had already slipped; she wanted to save the little left. Sandy blond girl had shut up then and Jade heard not another peep out of her.

The mattress was empty and the girl gone. The man had come in the night and stolen her away at last. Jade thought darkly about all the things the man may do to get rid of his evidence. She also thought of when the man would come for her. She waited for that day with dread and a weird sense of joy. It would finally end. Though she understood the only reason she was still held inside this cage alive was because of, Robbie.

Robbie. The name brought many emotions to her. Hatred was strong but not one that meant the most. Pity was her strongest emotion when Robbie was concerned. A bitter smile came across her face causing the cut in her lip to go deeper. She winced. Imagine that, a girl in her position would feel bad for her tormentor's son. Though she felt it intensely every time the boy would appear in front of her cage with the gift of food, his eyes always moving over her searching for the marks his father left. His father caused him pain obviously. She could tell Robbie was fighting with himself internally.

Still he could make this all end. He refused. He could save her by telling if not he could let his dad get rid of her. She cared not at the moment.

She heard the basement door open and watched as Robbie made his way down. Her breath she was holding coming out of her mouth. Sitting in front of her cage he gave her an uncertain smile. That was different.

"What is it Shapiro?" Though she tried to sound tough it came out weak. She could no longer pull out her normal Jadness.

Robbie fidgeted uncomfortably his glasses missing. "My dad's gone on a business trip." He announced slowly. "I am really sorry again" He mumbles.

Jade her excitement growing from her stomach to other parts of her body. She hadn't felt excitement in a long time. "Spit it out boy."

"I'm going to let you go. I can't handle it anymore it hurts, God I'm so selfish, you are obviously in more hurt." Robbie ran a hand over his face. "First I have to explain why I was so hesitant at first, why I didn't let you go and turn my dad in at first. It most certainly not because I care about him," He said all in one rush.

Jade had jumped at him announcing he was going to let her go. Her head banged painfully against the bars above her.

"I understand it's not an excuse, but I want you to understand my cowardice." He looked away from Jade. "My dad's been doing this all my life. From the time I could walk I was told the basement was out of bounds. When I was seven I had a friend over, her name was Molly." His voice lowered. Jade watched him her face blank. "We had gone into the basement when my mom wasn't looking. We had found three women bound and gagged in the basement. We had tried to save them but my father returned before we could. He had gotten Molly before she had run away. He made me hurt her. From then on I would always accompany my dad on his 'runs'. Women always trusted a man with a young son."

As he told his story he unlocked the cage and held it open for Jade. The girl slowly moved from the cage to stand in front of Robbie who began to pull her towards the stairs. "I'm sure he's gone, but we need to get out of here."

They were at the foyer of the living room when the front door opened and Robbie's father walked in. Anger flashed across his face as he moved towards them and both Jade and Robbie froze. The man reached for Jade.

Robbie moved Jade behind him shoving his father. Who wasn't expecting it and fell to the ground and got up just as quickly now reaching for his son and father and son began have a tussle.

Jade inched back her eyes wide wondering what was she to do.

"Run," Robbie choked out as his father's arm pressed into his throat.

Jade hesitated longer her eyes looking desperately around for something. When she spotted a hammer laying by the back door she ran for it.

Without any hesitation Jade swung the heavy hammer down on the back of the man's head. The man crumbled away from his son holding his head looking at Jade with frightened gaze. Honestly she liked the fear that appeared in his eyes. She brought the hammer down again and again and again until she felt herself being pulled away. The hammer was being yanked from her hand.

She watched as Robbie took over hitting his own father with the hammer. Over and over and over again he hit, as blood sprayed all over the walls and all over them.

"Robbie," The young women said softly.

Robbie heard her surprisingly and stopped and stared down at what was once his father. Now his father was just an unrecognizable mess. He wiped the blood from his face and stood huffing out of breath.

"What are we going to do now?" Jade was the first one to break the quiet.

Robbie glanced in her direction not feeling anything about what he had done. "We could go to the police and tell what happened. Hope that we are believed."

Jade felt absolutely exhausted. "I'm not feeling up to explaining this. I want it all behind me. I wanna forget." Her blood soaked hands found her face.

"We better clean this up then." Robbie announces not looking up from view of his father.

Wordlessly they began clean from the basement. Scrubbing the cage and the other areas in the basement they burned the mattress. Erasing any signs she was even there. Then they cleaned the bloody scene in the living room. First wrapping the body into a sheet and loaded it into the back of Robbie's father's car. Then they scrubbed the blood soaked blue carpet and yellow walls until no signs of what happened were left.

They spilt ways then after changing cloths and washing. Jade going home to pretend she had just ran away. Robert got rid of his father's car and body.

Robbie collapsed on his bed his mind numb. He had just got countless texts from his friends confirming Jade was home. They all had asked him to come along to see her. He had declined making up excuses why he couldn't at the moment.

Around 4'oclock am he received a text from a number. Unable to sleep he reached for the phone looking at the message he jumped up his cover falling to the floor.

Number: This is Jade my new number, will they find out?

Surprised Robbie added the number into his phone.

Robert: No

He wasn't expecting a text back after that but wasn't surprised when he received one.

Jade: I'm afraid

Robert: Of what? He's gone no need to worry.

Jade: I'm afraid for us.

Robbie ran a hand through his hair.

Robert: Maybe we need to tell what happened?

Jade: No, I'm just worried.

Robert: Go to sleep Jade you might feel better

Jade: I can't

The young women brought her legs up balling herself up as she texted Robbie the glow from her phone bright in the very dark room.

Robert: I can't either. I'm sorry again Jade.

Jade: Stop saying that

Robert: What I'm sorry? It's my fault I could have made it stop long before anything bad happened

Jade: You were afraid I understand that

Robert: I was selfish worrying about my own behind

Jade: I understand Robbie! Just quit apologizing

Robert: Fine. How are your parents?

Jade: Happy beyond belief then angry that I had runaway

Jade flipped over hiding the cell under her covers as her mother opened her bedroom door. "She'll be fine." Her father mumbled.

"I just feel so bad leaving her so soon after she got back." She heard her mother say as she closed the bed room door back.

Robert: It is good they care

Jade frowned at his text.

Jade: Yeah they are leaving though on a business trip

Robert: Really? Are you going to be alright alone

Jade: I'm Jade; of course I'm going to be alright

Robert: Yeah, I'll see you in school later today

Jade: Yeah I'll see you then

The young man slid his phone away from him and stood. He would need to get up soon anyway. He paced his room in thought until it was time for school.

Jade had to get out of bed every noise made her jump and tremble, instead sat up staring at her hands. For no particular reason, but for every reason.

When it was time for school she quickly left not wanting to be alone in the big house.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

This is a short chapter but it is sort of a filer. Hope you enjoy it. Yay I updated quickly. Though I would like at least a little more of those things called reviews before I update again lol

Please Review

Robbie had gotten to school at least fifteen minutes after the bell had ringed. When he walked into Sikowitz class he read the banner that loped from the ceiling. It read: 'Welcome home Jade!" in big yellow marker. It looked like they were having a welcome back for Jade. In the center of all of their friends her arms crossed with a scowl on her face, looking like the old Jade.

Robbie took a seat in the back of class happy no one had notice him enter. He ran a hand over his face as he watched them; he couldn't fake anything right now. Something had gone horribly wrong.

"Robbie, you're here." Cat called out.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him and he gave them all a crooked smile. He avoided Jade's gaze altogether.

"Why are you just sitting over there by yourself, man?" Andre asked his smile large. "Don't you want cake?"

"Yeah, aren't you happy Jade's back?" Cat asked.

Robbie gaze darted toward Jade who was watching him intensely. Her eyes clearly reading, 'What's wrong?' He looked away. "Of course I am Cat," he announced slowly. A small forced smile came over his face as he looked at Jade again. "Welcome back Jade."

They all looked at him strangely, but left him alone after that. Clearly something was bothering him. Robbie ran his hand over his eyes, his glasses still in pieces on his bedroom floor.

A piece of fluffy vanilla cake was shoved in his face he looked up. Jade watched him her eyes narrowed. "Nice welcome back Shapiro." The young women said loud enough for the others could here making sure her sarcasm was at its fullest.

Robbie took it, and glanced back at his friends who weren't watching them. The whole class entertained by a story Cat was telling. Jade took a seat beside him. "What is it?" Her voice was lower this time; Robbie almost missed what Jade had said.

"Later," He mumbled. Jade nodded slightly standing to return to their friends before anyone got suspicious.

Jade's scowl was gone, but her arms still crossed as she looked at Robbie. They now sat in the Janitors closest. Robbie took a seat on a stole in the room. "What is it?" She asked again.

"I think I left Rex at my dad's."

Jade frowned she couldn't really understand what Robbie was saying. "Yeah and?"

"Someone will report him missing Jade." He whispered out. "When the police go their all they will find is my puppet and guess what Jade. I haven't been around my dad in eight years; well that's how it is supposed to be. How am I going to explain why I suddenly wanted to see him again especially around the time of his disappearance? "

Jade was quiet for a moment her stomach feeling heavy. "What are we going to do?"

Robbie looked at her suddenly. Jade had seen Robbie with a lot of expressions especially lately, such as scared beyond belief, Guilty, and even angry. Though she had never seen him like this. His eyes darkened and his jaw clenched noticeably and a vein she had never seen before appeared on his forehead.

"You are going to do, nothing." His voice cracked with suppressed emotion. "This is my problem now Jade, it always has been. If I'm caught I'll take all the blame I won't bring you in it. My father has already done more than enough to you." He announced sharply.

Stunned at Robbie's outburst and surprised she barely registered as he moved by her and out of the closest.

After a few minutes Jade composed herself enough to go to the asphalt café and get lunch. She took a seat in between Beck and Andre and listened half heartily to their conversations her eyes always finding their way to Robbie.

"Yeah, when you wanna run away again jade how about you tell us for we won't worry so much." Beck said making Jade come back from her thoughts.

"Why do I have to tell any of you anything?" Jade rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her burrito.

"We were really worried Jade," Cat chimed in.

"You shouldn't have. I was having fun." She announced and shrugged.

Jade watched Victoria open her mouth to say something she was sure was going to be very tori. "Save it Vega." She interrupted. Jade then spotted Lane making his way towards them followed by a man in a suit. Her face paled recognizing the light haired detective as the one who had spoken to her when she returned home.

"Hey kids, this is detective Loman he is here to talk to Robbie for a second." Lane looked at Robbie.

Robbie followed the man not even glancing back at his friends. They lead him back to the office were Lane left Robbie alone with the officer.

"You're not in trouble are anything. " The man said. "I just have a few questions about your father."

Robbie looked up but said nothing as the man leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Well, your father has been reported missing. We usually do nothing until at least another twenty four hours but your father was supposed to show up to a very important meeting. His coworker said he never showed and that is very unusual for your father correct?" Loman said watching Robbie closely taking in Robbie's body language. Arms crossed head down and he couldn't help but notice the boy's under eye bags.

"My father and I haven't been around each other in eight years. I barely remember him." Robbie bit the inside of his cheek.

Loman sighed, "Yeah I guessed that. It's just my partner is friends with the guy and is really pushing this investigation. Sorry for bothering you Kid."

"No problem," the younger man mumbled before leaving the room. Lunch was over and class seemed like the worst idea ever. So he left and went one was home of course. Both his grandmother and mother worked all day every day. He collapsed on his bed falling into a much needed sleep.

Groaning Robbie finally picked up the vibrating phone beside him. He had ignored it for at least thirty minutes hoping whoever it was would just leave him alone.

"What!" He yelled into the cell.

"Well excuse me for worrying about you." Jade voice yelled back through the cell causing Robbie to wince.

Springing up Robbie looked at his phone and indeed the caller was Jade. "Oh hey, Jade." He said swinging his legs over his bed.

Silence followed and he wondered had she hung up. "What happened with that cop?"

"Nothing," he lied. Another long silence followed. Robbie began cleaning up his room and waited for her to say something.

"Can you come over?" He froze a brown shirt hanging from his hand. "It freaks me out being here by myself."

Robbie throws the brown shirt into his closet. "You should call Beck."

"I would, but how do I explain suddenly being afraid of being home alone?"

Robbie moved his other hand to scratch the back of his head. "What about Cat, Tori?"

"How do I explain to Cat why I don't wanna be alone? And seriously Robbie, Tori is alright but I don't believe I will be telling her any secrets anytime soon." Robbie couldn't help notice how tired the girl sounded. "Are you going to come? "Robbie looked around for his keys. "Yeah," he answered.

Please Review


End file.
